Kissed by the Baddest Bidder
Kissed by the Baddest Bidder is an otome game by Voltage Inc., currently available in iOS and Android Overview You work as a housekeeper in Japan's first casino, during your shift you have been asked to serve the rich and famous who are attending a party in one part of the hotel. Somehow you, finding a room that houses some expensive items and accidentally breaks a glass Venus statue. Amidst some unfortunate events, you ended up being an auction item! It is against the rules of the black market auctions to auction off unwilling participants, so you end up being bought by 5 men in order to save your life for $20 million dollars. The question is: who's the bidder you'll go off with? Prologue Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Eisuke Ichinomiya (CV. Takahiro Sakurai) Eisuke is the owner of the Tres Spades Hotel and also one of Japan's top corporations, the Ichinomiya Group. He is one of the founders of the secret auction. His card is the Ace of Hearts. Soryu Oh Soryu is the second-in-command of the Ice Dragons, a powerful mafia organization from Hong Kong that was originally led by his grandfather. His card is the King of Spades. Mitsunari Baba Baba is an infamous master thief. He is the oldest of the group and his card is the Joker. Ota Kisaki Ota is a famous artist and dubbed the "Angelic Artist" by the media. He is the youngest and his card is the Queen of Diamonds. Mamoru Kishi Mamoru is the slacker detective and the second oldest. Eisuke bribed him into keeping the auctions a secret from the police. His card is the Jack of Clubs. Shuichi Hishikura Shuichi works for the Japanese government and is in good terms with many famous celebrities and other important figures. He appears to be sinister and sly, but is actually very kind. He appears in the second season and his card is the Ace of Diamonds. Hikaru Aihara Hikaru is an employee at the Tres Spades in Dubai and becomes your co-worker. He once referred to you as Alice and seems to know more than he lets on. He appears in season 2 and his card is the Seven of Hearts. Hikaru's route is yet to be translated from Japanese. Luke Forster Luke is a black market doctor as well as the senior of Eisuke and Soryu during high school. He has a collarbone fetish and has a broken heart. Luke appears in season 2 and his route is yet to be translated from Japanese. Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Sequel= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Sequel Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi }} |-| Season 2= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Shuichi Hishikura *Hikaru Aikawa *Luke Forster - Living Together Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Shuichi Hishikura *Hikaru Aikawa *Luke Forster }} |-| Season 3= N/A |-| Sub Stories= *Main Story: His POV - Eisuke *Main Story: His POV - Soryu *Main Story: His POV - Baba *Main Story: His POV - Ota *Drowning in your Kiss - Eisuke *Drowning in your Kiss - Soryu *Main Story: His POV - Mamoru *Spying Eyes Story *Jealousy - Eisuke *Jealousy - Soryu *Kiss Story - Baba *Kiss Story - Ota *Kiss Story - Mamoru *Jealousy - Mamoru *Becoming His *Winter's Night Romance *His Weakness: Eisuke *His Weakness: Soryu *His Heart - Eisuke *His Heart - Soryu *His Heart - Baba *The Allure of Chocolate *Welcome to Cafe Tres Spades *Three's a Crowd *White Hot Enchantment Trivia *This game and Our Two Bedroom Story have the same artist. Category:Games Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Eisuke Ichinomiya Category:Soryu Oh Category:Mitsunari Baba Category:Ota Kisaki Category:Mamoru Kishi